


You Are Never Alone

by ACNHHH



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACNHHH/pseuds/ACNHHH
Summary: Without Toothless, Hiccup thinks he is useless. Can Astrid make him feel that he isn't? Canon-verse! Post-HTTYD 3 One-shot!





	You Are Never Alone

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**A/N:New One-shot from yours truly ACNH.:) Enjoy!**

**YOU ARE NEVER ALONE**

It was another day at New Berk, six months have passed since the dragons went to the Hidden World and the Vikings are slowly adjusting into living a life without them. Everyone's coping hard with their loss but the most heartbroken with this is none other than their chief, everyone knows, Hiccup really is attatched to his best friend Toothless, a night fury and the alpha of all dragons. He is his first friend and the one who helped him unlock his full potential. He is also the one who influenced him that makes him what he is now today. And now because of his loss, he feels useless. As useless as he is when he was a teenager, before he met Toothless. He feels like he will do nothing good ,but to screw things up. Also, this has caused him to have a change in his personality. He now lost his confidence and has always a hint of sadness in his face. Though he tried his best to conceal it but he is not good in hiding things from everyone especially from his fiancé, Astrid.

One day, problems swarmed the island and needed to be fixed. He is so stressing out, he doesn't know what to do. He went to the forest for a walk until he decided to stop and sit on a big rock located near a waterfall. Unknown to him, Astrid followed him to the forest to approach him.

"Hiccup!"she called.

Hiccup turned his head around to see Astrid.

"Astrid, please not now. I need some time alone. I need to think." Hiccup told her.

Astrid ignored what Hiccup said and she also sits on the rock, beside him.

"It's about Toothless again,isn't it?"she asks.

"Yeah. It's just...it's just..."Hiccup said almost crying.

"It's okay, Hiccup. You know that you can tell me anything. I am just here to listen."she told him as she rubs his back to comfort him.

"It is just I think I couldn't do it anymore. I don't think I can neither do great things nor lead you guys. Grimmel is right. I am nothing without Toothless. I feel so useless like the screw up I ever was back then."says Hiccup.

"No! Stop saying that! You are not Useless!"Astrid said defiantly in defense.

"And also that I cannot do things without his help. Without him, I'm alone."

"You know it isn't Toothless who did all the great things. It is all you. Well,he might have helped you attain what you are now. Do you think your characteristics, Toothless give you that? No. He just made you show your own potentials. But the truth is you are great with or without him. Look at the village and what you did. You manage to build a village, protect us and lead us without his help. That's all you! Listen Hiccup, I know you are having a hard time coping up with his loss. We all are. So please, if you think you are going to give up, please not now. We have faced everything and surpass every tragedy and now you'll give up on this one? I know this might be different, but you need to stay strong. Look, Toothless would be sad if he sees you like that. I will too. We all are. Now if you think you are alone, you are not. You'll never be alone. Remember, I am always here for you. We are always here for you. No matter what happen. I love you and I will be here throughout the way." She said with a caring voice.

Hiccup hugged her and place a kiss on her forehead.

" I love you too. I know that you will be always here for me and thank you for everything you have done. Sorry for seeing all of...this."He said as he gestured to himself.

"You just gestured to all of you. But it is alright. Just never think you are all alone in everything again." she said smiling.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll be never alone as long as you're here with , shall we go back to the village, Milady?"he asked.

"We shall."

And they went back to the village facing and solving every problem that came with never a fear of being alone and incapable of making a difference.

**THE END**

**P.S: Hiccup also returned to his normal self.**

**A/N:So another one-shot done! Thank you for reading my work and I hope you have like it.See ya next time!;)**

**-ACNHHH**


End file.
